Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound VHS 1997
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney Home Video * "Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer/Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Stephen White * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle * Music Director: Bob Singleton * "Camp Wannarunnaround" Original Music: Phillip Parker * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast: ** Voice of Barney - Bob West ** Voice of Baby Bop - Julie Johnson ** Voice of B.J. - Patty Wirtz ** Chip - Lucien Douglas ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Hannah - Marisa Kuers ** Kim - Erica Rhodes * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Manager of Music Services: Jill Hance * Lighting Designer: LOWRY PERRY * Post Production Supervisor: David Baertsch * Editors: McKee Smith, Vicki D. Sterling * Audio Director: David Boothe * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: Colin Deford * Camera Operators: Bruce A. Harmon, Scott Dailey, Van Smalley, Tommy Turner * Videotape Operators: James Johnson, Dudley Asaff * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Best Boy Electric/Board Operator: Todd Davis * Best Boy Grip: Trey Smith * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jeffrey Jon * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Lead Man: Tim Thomaston * Assistant Props: Brian Sheffield Hunt * Storyboard Artist: Jimmy Ellis * Greensperson: Kelley Johnston * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Assistant to the Performance Director: Caroline St. Denis * Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Gail Lee Dunson * Set Construction: The Wolf Company * Artwork/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Lead Carpenter: Dan Leonard * Carpenter's Assistant: Debi Theis * Costume Shop Supervisor: David Cobb * Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton * Costume Stitcher: Amelia Clemens * Costume Technician: Lawrence Aeschlimann * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Wardrobe Assistants: Ken Weber, Mindy Cranston * Buyer: Mindy Cranston * Costume Assistants: Janet Bush, Denise Rohr, Dianne Littlepage * Dialogue Editor: Denise Crowell * Sound Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: David Voss * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Special Video Effects: Video Post and Transfer, Inc. * Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton * Production Accoutant: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Beth Reed * Music Coordinator: Jonathan Smith * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers * Production Assistants: Craig Wright, Joel Zoch * Educational Research Staff: Joy Starr, Kimberly Thronton, M.Ed., Patricia Williams, Ph.D. * Children's Teacher: Valinda Kimmel * Children's Supervisor: Dianne Gillham * Production Interns: Tamera Tatsch, Corey Jones * Animals Provided By: Animal Talent of Texas * National Park Footage Courtesy Of Panorama International Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" · Lyrics By: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By: Irene Corey Design Associates * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1995 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Previews *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Joe Scruggs Video Collection *Barney's Colors & Shapes Category:1997 Category:Barney Home Video Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios